


Better than Awesome

by SargentMom573



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dean/Cas Tropefest 5k Mid-Winter Challenge, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Gabriel, Prince Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: Prince Dean of Planet Terra, second in line to the Terran throne, was engaged to be married to Micheal, Emperor of Planet Caelum. The Emperor sent two of his younger brothers, Prince Gabriel and Prince Castiel, third and sixth in line to the throne, respectively, to Terra two months prior to finalize preparations for the wedding.Prince Dean didn’t mean to fall in love with Prince Castiel. When he confesses his love on the eve of the wedding, will Castiel agree to marry him?





	Better than Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the Most Awesome Betas Ever, [Angel_in_Your_Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_in_Your_Arms/pseuds/Angel_in_Your_Arms) and [rebowyer2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebowyer2000/pseuds/rebowyer2000) . Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

_Lawrence Palace, Kansas, Planet Terra  
June 2, 2300_

Dean pressed his thumb onto the reader at the door knowing that it was possible Cas was already abed. But this couldn’t wait. The wedding was tomorrow evening at the hour deemed auspicious by both the Terran and Caelum priests who would preside over the ceremony. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas answered the door himself, dressed in his typical tan robes with the white undershirt and navy flowing pants, his deep voice triggering both physical and emotional arousal as usual. 

“May I come in, Cas? I need to talk to you about something.”

Although he looked wary, Cas walked back into his chambers, letting Dean follow. The doors sealed themselves behind him. 

Dean looked around the ante chamber. They had spent some of the best times in here in the last two months, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with Gabriel and Sammy. 

Now the chamber was full of trunks that probably contained all the books and other nerdy stuff Cas had accumulated since most of the wedding party that arrived from Caelum would be leaving three days after the ceremony. 

Cas settled into his usual comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. Dean sprawled into the second chair across from him but wished they sat on the sofa instead where he could have at least held Cas’ hand as he opened his heart.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Dean?” Cas tilted his head at an angle. Dean allowed himself a small smile and acknowledged, for probably the very first time without feeling guilty, that that was officially adorable. 

“Um,” Dean shifted from his sprawl to rest his elbows on his thighs and leaned forward to make eye contact with Cas. Cas, however, was evading his eyes, looking everywhere except at Dean. Was something bothering Cas? Why wouldn’t he make eye contact? Eye contact had been their thing ever since Cas had arrived. Sammy had even teased him about it.

“The wedding is tomorrow evening.”

Cas raised an eye brow, as if to say, “Really. I didn’t know.” Sassy as fuck too. Which, if Dean was honest, had come as a happy surprise. He hadn’t expected the too-serious Angel to have any sense of humor. 

“I need to talk to you.” 

“So you said.”

“Right. I should get on with it.”

Cas simply looked at him, wordlessly conveying that he had the floor since he barged into Cas’ quarters. 

“Um …” He hedged, not sure where to begin. Sammy and he discussed this before he’d come to Cas. Right. Friends. “I hope you know that I think of you as a friend.” Dean looked closely at Cas who still sported his usual clueless look. “These last two months, getting to know you, has been a lot of fun.”

“I too consider you a friend.” Cas said in his overly formal manner. Which? Also adorable as fuck. 

“Good.” Now to bring up the reason he showed up here this late. “Right.” He rubbed his a sweaty hand on the back of his neck. “Willyoumarryme?”

Fuck. 

He wasn’t supposed to ask Cas to marry him outright. Sammy had emphasized the need to tell him how he felt before popping the question. 

He jumped out of his chair and started to pace in front of the fireplace. Cas was now sporting his confused look. Right. 

“That is, um….” God, this was hard. Friends. The L word. Right. “I am in love with you.” He enunciated carefully, making sure that there was no confusion about what he said. “And, if you feel the same way, I’d like to marry you instead of Michael tomorrow.” He slumped back into his chair, his head bowed to his chest, exhausted. Now that he bared his heart he felt relieved, as if a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. 

“No.” Dean’s head snapped up and he focused completely on Cas where sorrow and loneliness glistened in the Angel’s blue eyes. “I will not.” 

Dean didn’t wait to hear more. He was up and out of his chair, and headed to the doors before Cas could explain anything to him, the pain in his stomach worse than being punched physically by an Angel. He laughed hysterically to himself as he headed back to Sammy’s rooms. He had now been punched figuratively by an Angel.

***

“Sammy!” 

Dean wished the palace had old-fashioned heavy wooden doors he could slam open; instead the pneumatic doors silently hissed open at his arrival at his brother’s quarters. His stomach twisted in a most unwholesome manner and he fought the instinct to heave every single drink and morsel of food he had swallowed in the last week. 

“Sammy!”

Dean barely noticed the high-pitched screech to his right that announced his younger sibling’s presence as he strode through his brother’s rooms and towards his privy chamber, hoping to make it to the commode before his stomach made good on its threat to heave all its contents onto the pristine marble floors. 

Dean braced himself on the granite counter in front of the sink and forced himself to look at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn’t a bad looking Human, was he? Maybe Cas just didn’t like Human features. Maybe he was more enamored of the sleek bodies of the Angels of Caelum. 

Whatever it was, Castiel had rejected him flat out and he was going to kill his brother right after his stomach settled down. 

“Dean?”

Dean’s younger brother’s huge reflection dwarfed his in the mirror. Sammy scrutinized him closely. Dean didn’t have any secrets from his brother. And maybe Sammy would be able to discern what had gone down in Cas’ rooms without Dean having to verbalize it. 

Sammy headed back out and returned in record time with a glass filled with water which he set down on the counter close to Dean’s right hand. “Here. Drink this.” 

Dean waited a bit longer just to make sure his stomach had settled before grabbing the glass and guzzling the cold water down. 

“Hey! Not so fast, Dean. You’re going to make yourself sick. Sicker.”

For once, Dean decided, he should heed his brother’s warning. He had to live to kill him, didn’t he?

He turned away from the sink, focusing only on the edge of the counter pushing into his back as he slowly sipped his water. 

He glanced up at Sammy momentarily and then to the far wall of the privy chamber. He simply couldn’t deal with Sammy’s puppy dog eyes and wobbling lower lip right now. 

“What happened?”

Dean wasn’t feeling like he was going to throw up anymore, so he carefully made his way out of the privy chamber and towards the chair next to the door that lead back into Sammy’s bedroom. 

Sammy plopped down onto his haunches before Dean and tried yet again to make eye contact. 

“You lied. And when I’m feeling better, I’m gonna kill you, you Sasquatch.”

“Dean.” Sammy pulled out his “I’m gonna treat him with kid gloves” tone which managed to piss Dean off more often than not when it was directed at him. “What happened?”

“He said no.” Dean breathed in deeply as his body tried yet again to eject all his innards. 

“What? No, no.” Sammy was shaking his shaggy head like a dog, completely bewildered at this turn of events. He should be. Dean would have never approached Cas if Sammy had been even the slightest bit doubtful of the outcome. 

“What did you do?” Sammy went suddenly from confused to utterly sure that Dean messed up. 

“I did exactly as we decided.”

“What did you do?” Sammy still didn’t sound too convinced that it hadn’t been Dean’s fault this had all fallen apart. 

“ I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Did he say won’t or can’t?” 

“What’s the difference, Sammy?” Dean said, frustrated. “I don’t know. I wasn’t listening to the words.”

“If he said can’t that means he does love you but for some reason he doesn’t think he should.” Sam tried to explain but Dean still couldn’t remember the exact words Cas used. He had been too busy hiding the depth of his sorrow at being rejected from Cas. 

“He probably said can’t.” Gabe piped up from the doorway. Great, yet another witness to his humiliation.

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked the question that Dean couldn’t. 

“Because,” Gabe drawled out as he headed towards them, “Little Bro has been in love with Deano here since the day we landed on this rock.” Gabe would know, wouldn’t he? Like Sammy and him, Gabe and Cas were close. Or as Cas once put it, “Gabriel is the most tolerable of all my siblings.”

They both turn to him with identical smug looks, as if to say, “We told you so.” He’s gonna kill them both once his stomach settles down. 

Sammy uncoiled from his crouch and started to pace in front of Dean. “You go back to Cas…” Sammy noticed the horror on his face and decided to change tacks. “We,” Sammy indicated the three of them, “go to Cas and ask him what he said.” 

Dean nodded. That he might be able to deal with. If Sammy and Gabe were with him, maybe he would do a better job of pretending that he wasn’t falling apart. 

“If he doesn’t love you,” Sammy stopped in front of Dean, giving him a significant look. Dean could deal. He’d been rejected before. Not that he cared for Cassie or Lisa or Aaron to the extent he did Cas. Cas was in a class of his own, both literally and figuratively. 

“I can live with it.” He said firmly. And he could. It may take him some (serious drinking) time but then there was a reason why it was Sammy who had to point out that he was in love with Cas. Dean Winchester had repression of his feelings down to a fine art. 

“ And if he does,” Sammy continued, “but for some reason refuses to say so, we try to figure out why.” Yet another significant look. Right. No running away, no matter how badly his stomach wanted to get rid of its contents. 

“We stay and talk it out like adults.” Sammy emphasized the last word. “Dean?

“Like adults,” he parroted, dutifully.

“Well, time - she’s a-wasting. And I for one, have other things…” Gabe said, and gave Sammy a leer, “People. To do.” 

“Ew, Gabe. I didn’t need that image in my head.” 

Gabe, the drama queen, dusted his hands and strutted off towards the doors to Sammy’s quarters, “My work here is done.”

***

Gabe was not so sanguine when they caught up to him at the doors to Cas’ quarters.

“Access denied.”

He jabbed his thumb at the reader again.

“Access denied.”

“Oh for the love of everything unholy! Cassie! Let me in.” Gabe proceeded to bang on the door with his fists.

“Gabe, stop. You are going to hurt yourself. Let me try.” Sammy gently moved Gabe away from the reader and pressed his thumb to it. 

“Access denied.”

Dean nearly laughed out loud at the stunned look on Sammy’s face.

Sammy pressed on the communication button that sat next to the thumbprint reader. “Cas? It’s me, Sam Winchester. May I come in, please?” he asked gently.

They waited for a few moments, and then Sammy tried the thumbprint reader and the communicator again. To no avail. Cas wouldn’t talk to him either. 

“Well, that’s that.” Dean started to walk away from the door but before he had gone two steps he came to a complete halt due to the Sasquatch standing right in his way.

“Adults.” Sammy said. 

Right. He had to talk to Cas about this. Tonight. In order to do that, they had to get Cas to open the door. Although it wasn’t looking so good for them. 

Dean walked back to Cas’ door and gently pressed his thumb to the reader. 

Cas once again answered the door himself but this time the “Hello, Dean” was absent as he gave a wary look at Sammy and Gabe behind him. 

“May we come in, Cas? The guys and I wanted to talk to you.”

As he had done earlier in the evening, Cas simply walked away from the door. However, this time he went into the formal sitting room instead. For once, Gabe and Sammy were quiet as they followed Dean. After they arranged themselves, Sammy and Gabe on the sofa, Dean and Cas in chairs across from each other in front of the low table, Cas raised his eyebrow at Dean as if to say, “Get on with it.”

“We -- ,” Sammy interrupted him with a fake cough, “that is, I wanted to clarify something.”

Cas gave him a subtle nod, one Dean would have completely missed if he hadn’t been so focused on him.

“When I said I love you, you said you don’t.” Cas was already shaking his head, a slight grimace tightening his lips.

“Did you mean don’t or can’t?” Sammy piped up, unable to watch Dean making a mess of this yet again. Dean gave him a glare because Cas suddenly remembered their audience and reverted back to his stoic mask. 

“Sammy, Gabe, would you give us the room, please?” Dean pulled out his manners for a moment. 

Dean had learned first hand that Cas was naturally a private person. No way was he going to open up in front of Sammy and Gabe. Not about something this intensely personal. 

“Dean.” Sammy pleaded but Dean sent him a bitchface to rival his own. Sammy was his brother and he loved him but sometimes he could be such a bitch. 

Gabe simply looked from Dean to Cas and back again. He seemed to come to some sort of conclusion because he got off the sofa and half-dragged, half-shoved Sammy off, saying, “Let’s go, Sammich. I’ve got a few things I want to talk to you about. In private.” 

How could one man make two words sound so lewd? 

Dean looked at Cas who was already looking at him. The look on his face said, “Please, stop Gabe from being so gross.” 

Dean followed their brothers to the doors. When they closed behind them, he turned to the computer set in the wall next to the doors. He thumbed the reader and then carefully enunciated, “Computer, run Protocol 573. Secure Code 2008 Charlie Alpha Simon 0918. Engage.” 

Cas simply gave him the eyebrow that questioned his actions. 

Dean shrugged. “I wrote Protocol 573 myself. Nobody, and I mean that literally, nobody can hear anything you say in this room.”

Dean sat down on the sofa seat closest to Cas’ chair and took a deep breath. He had to talk to Cas and be an adult while doing it. Right. 

“I would like to know what you meant.” Cas was definitely not looking at him now. He was looking at the door, stoic face mask firmly in place once more. 

Dean took a deep breath.“If you don’t love me, that’s fine.” He had to get that out of the way. “We can still be friends. I’ll take you however I can get you. And if you can only be friends with me, I can do that.” He ended in a firm voice hoping that Cas understood that he was unwilling to sacrifice their friendship.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas finally said after looking into his eyes for a long time as though reading Dean’s soul to make sure he was telling the truth. “I would like that.”

Dean sat back, rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, relieved that Cas would at least allow Dean in his life as his friend. That he hadn’t ruined the one relationship in his life that meant everything to him. 

“However…”

Dean sat back up, adrenaline pumping through him, eyes zooming back to Cas’ face. “However?” No. No. No. He couldn’t take another cluster fuck tonight. 

“However, I too must be equally honest. It is the least I can do in the face of your courage.” 

His courage? Ha! He hadn’t been honest because he was courageous. He had been honest because he had no choice. He simply could not live without Cas in his life. He was a coward. 

Cas took a deep breath and waited for eye contact. 

“I love you.” 

Dean simply stopped. Stopped moving. Stopped thinking. Stopped worrying.

He might have even stopped breathing because when he next became aware, he noticed two things. One, Cas had his face cradled in both his hands, and two, he kept repeating, “Breathe, Dean, breathe.” 

Dean raised his own hands to cover Cas’ and took a deep breath. He looked deep into his blue eyes to make sure that Cas was telling the truth and not playing with him. Cas didn’t close his eyes nor did he flinch at the scrutiny. Instead, he was the most open Dean had ever seen him. 

“You really mean that.” Dean said, awestruck. That this being, this Angel, could love him, warts and all, was the most awe inspiring thing he had ever heard in all his twenty-nine years. 

“I do.” Cas said, still open, still cradling his face in his hands, still making eye contact, solid and fully present. 

“Then why did you say no?” Fuck. He could never keep his damned mouth shut. 

Cas winced and closed his eyes for a second. However, he soon opened his eyes and immediately made eye contact again. He took his hands off Dean’s face and sat down next to him, his body a solid line of heat from Dean’s biceps, down his sides, to thighs and legs. Dean pushed closer needing the physical contact all of a sudden. 

His neck began to hurt at the awkward angle and so he shifted on the sofa cushion folding one leg under him while leaving the other still on the floor. Cas turned to face him too, their eye contact resumed with their knees touching and took his hands in his. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” 

“No, Cas. You don’t have to apologize.”

“Yes, I do. I hurt you and that is the last thing I wanted.” Cas took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to disappoint Michael.” Dean could understand that. He couldn’t help but be a disappointment to his father and grandfather. “I didn’t want to break the treaty.”

“Is that why you said no?”

“Yes. However, I was mistaken. I reread the relevant portion after you left. The treaty only says that a Prince of Caelum must marry a Prince of Terra. No specific names are mentioned.”

Dean didn’t want to get his hopes up but he couldn’t help the big smile that broke out on his face. 

Cas returned his smile with a frown. “However…”

Dean pulled one of his hands free from Cas’ and slapped it on his mouth. “No. No. No. There is no however. Unless you are going to say yes to marrying me, you don’t get to say another word.”

Cas smirked with his eyes then licked his palm. Instead of grossing him out like Cas probably intended, the action only induced in him the strongest desire to kiss that smirk off his face until Cas was moaning into his kisses instead. 

His desire probably showed clearly on his face because Cas’ eyes went from mischievous to smoldering in less than a blink. Cas raised his hand to gently remove Dean’s hand from his mouth, and said, “Yes, Dean, I will marry you.”

Knowing that Cas loved him was awesome. Knowing that Cas wanted to marry him and spend the rest of their lives together was even more awesome. And now that he was getting what he wanted, there was no better feeling in the world. He wanted to shout from the highest turrets of the palace that Cas just agreed to be his. The joy racing through his veins was better than the best high he’d ever gotten from flying his personal shuttle Baby or fixing things around the palace.

Dean was completely undaunted by the fact that he was so fully open and vulnerable to him. Cas could destroy him with this knowledge but for once in his life Dean wasn’t making his own survival a priority. 

Cas’ hands were back on his face and Dean gently touched his forehead with his own. 

“May I kiss you, Dean?” Cas asked, and before he’d even finished talking, Dean was closing the distance between them and pressing Cas' lips with his own, pushing one hand into his wild hair and the other tugging at the back of his neck, trying his best to get closer. 

He didn’t know how long they were kissing but the need for air pulled him out of the trance he was in and he heard the crackle of the door communicator.

“Cassie? Deano? Are you guys indecent yet?”

Sammy must have wrested control because his voice was the next one they heard while Cas patted him gently on the back as he sucked some much needed air into his lungs. 

“We may need to let them back in.”

Dean whined. “I don’t wanna.” 

“We still need to let your family and mine know about the change.” Why was it that Cas could still think while his brain had totally gone offline since they began kissing? “We could delegate.”

Dean had to kiss him again. Maybe that would derail Cas’ thinking for a while. 

“Yes. And while they are off gathering the families, we can make out some more.” Dean said. 

“Indeed,” intoned Cas, and gave him the smoldering look again. “Enter.” 

Sammy and Gabe fell into the room when the doors suddenly opened. 

“Took you long enough,” Gabe snarked. Gabe gave Cas a significant look and Cas nodded back at him. “You are a disappointment, Cassie! Why is Deano still dressed? Don’t you remember anything I taught you?”

Cas just gave him the bitchface Dean would swear to his dying day he learned from Sammy. 

Sammy simply beamed at them both, and said, “So?”

Dean was too busy pushing his fingers through Cas’ soft bed hair. God, how did such a man’s man have such soft hair? 

“Gabriel, Samuel, will you contact our families and ask them to meet us here, please?”

Gabe waggled his eyebrows at them. “I see. Good idea, bro. Once you talk to the families then you can get Deano naked.” 

“Go, Gabriel.” Cas commanded, and God, that was so hot, Dean pulled at the hair in his grasp gently. 

Sammy dragged Gabe towards the doors. Dean, focused on getting closer to Cas, didn’t notice when they left the room. The moment the pneumatic doors hissed close, he said, “Computer, run Protocol 572.” Protocol 572 locked the doors and wouldn’t let anyone but him open them. He needed to add Cas’ voice commands to that. And before he forgot, “Computer, run Protocol 573.” If the families were to arrive at their doors, he didn’t want them to hear Cas’ moans. Those were for him and him alone. 

Cas watched quietly as Dean turned him so he sat with his back against the back of the sofa. Dean straddled his lap, knees digging into the sofa cushions, grabbed a handful of his soft hair, and smirked, “Where were we?”

Their first kiss had been just a blur of want and need and feelings. Dean was determined to be more aware during this one because he didn’t want to miss any of Cas’ reactions. He started out simply by moving forward on Cas’ thick thighs and touching his lips to Cas’ plush lips. They were always chapped but they didn’t feel rough; instead, they now were slick and soft. He simply rubbed them with his own, wallowing in the zing each rub flashed through his body. 

No wonder his mind went offline when they first kissed. 

Cas gripped his hips tight, and oh, yeah, he was going to have bruises there come tomorrow morning. Angels were a thousand times stronger than humans and Dean couldn’t wait to find out what would make his Angel drop some of his control. 

Cas released his hips as though he realized what he’d done but Dean wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed Cas’ hands, put them back on his hips, then licked Cas’ lips to get him to open his mouth. The moment Cas did, he delved into his warm mouth, tasting the coffee Cas had after dinner and something was that completely and wholly Cas. Cas didn’t fight him for dominance like the humans he’d done this with. He simply copied Dean’s actions and played with his tongue as shiver after shiver coursed down his spine. Dean wallowed in the pleasure that suffused his whole body. 

And that was just their second kiss. He couldn’t wait for the rest of their lives. 

Dean closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Cas’ for a moment, willing his heartbeat to settle down. He looked at Cas who finally appeared as debauched as Dean felt. God. Whatever happened with their parents and Michael later, he knew that he would never let Cas go.


End file.
